This invention relates generally to shielded paint rollers and, more specifically, to a shielded paint roller having an adjustable shield whereby the user can quickly and easily vary the coverage of the roller by the shield.
Shielded paint rollers generally have the advantage of reducing, or at least confining, paint spatter associated with roller painting. Many variations of the basic shielded roller concept are known. The extent of shielding varies widely, however. A modest shielding effect, which is still effective to dramatically reduce paint splatter, is obtained when substantially less than 180.degree. of coverage of the roller is available; for example, on the order of about 90.degree.. This degree of shielding has the advantage of enabling paint to be loaded on the roller from a paint tray almost as quickly and easily as a non-shielded roller since there is little likelihood that the roller assembly will be presented to the pool of paint in the paint tray at such an angle that the edges of the shield will contact the paint and therefore drip following removal. In addition, such a roller is easier to use with a handle extension for ceiling work, or for corner work, than an extensively shielded (i.e.: up to about 180.degree. of circumference) roller. Such a roller is not as effective, however, in protecting the user from paint spatter during use as a more extensively shielded roller is.
An extensively shielded roller, by the same token, requires greater user skill to load with paint so as to avoid post-loading dripping, and to work on ceilings or in corners than the partially shielded roller, but it has the very great advantage of providing maximum spatter protection to the user and the surroundings.